From Tension To Hate To Love
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: After Marvel saves Clove's life, the girl with knives finds it hard to tell him thank you. Marvel's frustration with her grows like the sexual tension that forms between them. Angsty Clarvel one-shot, ENJOY!


**_From tension to hate to love_**

The sound of a twig snapping is heard.

**_Snap!_**

Clove whips out one of her knives from her knife vest and turns around. "Show yourself or else I'll rip your fucking throat out!" she taunts to the sound.

Nothing comes as a reply, so she simply puts the knife back into her vest.

This proves to be a fatal mistake as district 10's rather large and muscular tribute jumps her from out of nowhere. He grabs Clove from behind and drags her to the ground.

She grunts as he pushes himself on top of her. Her attempts to grab herself a knife from her vest are no longer possible as her hands are pinned above her head.

"You guys killed her!" D10 screams at her.

"WHO?" Clove screams back.

He doesn't hesitate to get in her face, "MY DISTRICT PARTNER! LAURA! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!"

Clove was prompted to bring up Laura's true murderer, Glimmer. "IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THE SLUT FROM ONE!" It wasn't like Clove hated Glimmer, but her proactive interview dress and constant flirting with Cato gave her the impression of a 'slut.' She could never admit it, but Clove felt sorry for Glimmer's tracker jacker induced death.

D10 is still furious, "Then it'll be YOU paying for her sins!" He slips a rather large knife out of her knife vest and presses it against her neck, "How about a taste of your own medicine District 2?" He presses the knife into her neck slowly, so her suffering would be prolonged.

Clove screams in pain as her blood drops down her neck and onto the arena ground. Her eyes are closed, the tears are just started to form.

The pain stops instantly when the sound of sharp metal piercing flesh is heard.

**_SHINK!_**

Clove's eyes open to see D10 with a spear head protruding from his chest. Once his body goes limp, Clove pushes him aside to see the shaft of a spear sticking out of his back.

His cannon fires quickly.

**_BOOM!_**

A few meters away stands Marvel, Glimmer's district partner, with his arms in the air as proof that it was him who threw the spear that saved Clove's life.

"I had that!" Clove insists as she retrieves her knife from D10's limp hand.

"He looked like he was raping you," says Marvel as he approaches the scene to retrieve his spear from the corpse.

She wipes her blood off from the knife, "I could've taken him!"

Marvel smirks, "No you couldn't, he was going to disembowel your throat!"

"I can take care of myself you sexist pig!" Clove snaps at him.

"Yeah, totally," Marvel picks up his spear. He walks away from the scene, "Oh, and your welcome for saving your life."

Since snapping at him would get her nowhere, Clove simply grunts as she follows him back to the Cornucopia.

Cato is too distracted with watching D3 as the 14 year old sets up his land mines around the Career's supplies. The district 2 tribute barely notices Clove and Marvel coming back.

Clove's neck is currently bleeding a little more than she thought, the blood was leaking onto her shirt and jacket.

Marvel lays his large hand on her neck gently; she glares at him with anger and frustration in her eyes.

"Let me help you," he pleads.

The anger remains in her eyes as she pushes his hand away, "Don't touch me, I can do this myself!" She reaches for a first aid kit and grabs some antiseptic.

She fumbles between putting pressure on her and opening the medicine container. Marvel takes the antiseptic from her.

"Hey!" she snaps.

"Let me help you," he insists as he opens the container. The medicine inside will undoubtedly fix her wound. After it cleans the wound, it creates new cells in seconds, thus healing most minor wounds in five minutes.

Marvel puts the medicine onto a clean cloth and rubs it on Clove's wound, the searing pain makes her hiss.

"Watch it buddy!" she screams at him.

"Just wait a few minutes," he tells as he holds the cloth to her neck.

Clove's hate for him grows slightly, "I may be a girl, but I don't need a man to help me with everything! I can do it myself." She takes the cloth out of her hands and holds it on her by herself.

Marvel's temper flames a bit, "You're such a fucking feminist! I'm trying to be nice!"

"I don't need you to be nice!" she starts, her voice grows dangerously low. "What I need is for you to get the fuck out of my way!"

Angrily, Marvel kicks a random box of supplies, earning him the attention of Cato and D3. "Fine! You happy Clove? I'm getting the fuck out of your way!" He then grabs a parang from their weapons stash and storms off into the woods.

Despite her request being fulfilled, her anger is still present, "Thank you very much then!"

Marvel ignores her and is soon out of sight from the Career camp.

Clove takes a seat on the ground, "Fucking douchebag!"

Cato looks at her, "I take it you don't like him."

She snaps at her district partner, "No shit Sherlock! He's a sexist prick!"

"You know, we still need him with us. He's better at spears than I'll ever be," Cato states.

Clove shrugs, "So?"

"Go after him," Cato commands.

She looks at him as if he is crazy, "What? Hell no! I'm not following him!"

"Clove, I know you want to, you obviously feel something for this guy but can't admit it!" Cato tells. "And if you don't go then he'll die, and we still need him no matter what."

Clove groans like and animal and stands up, "Fine! I'll go."

Clove then storms into the woods.

When she finds Marvel, he is standing in a clearing, hacking away at a mahogany tree with the parang he took earlier. Sweat is apparent on his body as he had been doing this for a while.

He notices her, "Come to murder me sweetheart?" He doesn't stop hitting the tree.

"I came to talk to you!" she tells him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, okay?"

Angrily, Marvel throws the machete down so in fear that he would lose control of his emotions and slice this girl apart. "What is the deal with you, Clove? First you scream at me like I'm a fuck up that can't do a fucking thing right, but now you're apologizing to me? What the hell is going on?"

Clove's temper flares up, "I'm apologizing because we need your spear skills in the Career pack!"

"Is that all you need from me? My fucking spear skills?" he questions.

"You're such a fucking narcissist! What do you want me to say?" she snaps at him.

"Well, you're too fucking proud to accept help from anyone!" he snaps back.

The argument is intense, intense to the point where they start saying the same words.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Hey! Stop that!"

"No! You stop it!"

"No! You stop it!"

"God! You're so annoying!"

"God! You're so annoying!"

They both shut their mouths; they would probably just say the same words again.

Marvel stares into Clove's eyes, she stares into his.

4, that's how many shades of green Clove finds in Marvel's eyes. They are flawless, and shine like stars, just like everything made in District 1.

Their faces were closer than socially acceptable. Their lips were mere inches apart. They could both feel each other's breaths on their faces.

The tension could be cut with a knife.

Without thinking about it, Clove grasps Marvel's jacket with her hands and brings his lips and hers. Marvel doesn't hesitate to cup her face and kiss her harder.

She moans into his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. He holds her closer, as if kissing Clove was the most important thing in an arena full of killers.

When they pull away, they are both confident on what they want and how to get it.

They end up lying against a fallen tree, half dressed, with their discarded clothes scattered in places. Their breathing is unsteady and flustered. Clove lays her head on Marvel's bare chest, his heart beat a soothing tone to her.

Marvel sighs happily, the tension is gone, and there is no need to worry now. He kisses Clove's forehead and wraps his arm around her. She giggles lightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispers back.

They wrap their jackets around each other as blankets and stay against that log for a bit longer. The idea of the games or dying doesn't cross their minds.

**_MORE CLARVEL ONESHOTS PEOPLE! YOU LIKE?_**

**_Oh, and I saw a fanfic that named the District 10 girl Laura, so I thought it would fit. _**

**_Disclaimer: TheOceanspray99 doesn't own a thing_**


End file.
